1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to construction blocks and, more particularly, to the use of such blocks to build retaining walls, embankment stabilizing matrixes, planters, ponds for aquatic plants, waterway protection walls, and similar structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous construction blocks and retaining wall systems in the prior art. See, for example, the patents to Risi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,075 and Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,125. A problem with prior construction blocks and structures built therefrom is that the blocks tend to be unduly complex, in many cases requiring heavy capacity lifting equipment to handle them. The blocks often are more expensive to manufacture than desired. Furthermore, prior art blocks often can be used to build only one type of structure, for example, a retaining wall.
Desirably, a construction block would be available that would be simple in design, capable of being handled by one person, and usable to construct a wide variety of structures. Preferably, any such structure could be assembled easily without the need for mortar to hold the blocks together. In addition, any such construction block and resulting structures desirably would be attractive so that their use for residential or architectural purposes would be encouraged.